


Exchange

by TrueBlueSpark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/pseuds/TrueBlueSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their last conversation before her timeline goes black, Rose asks Kanaya a question that has been weighing on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the MS Paint Adventures forum, on October 16, 2010. My first foray into the realm of Homestuck fan works (aside from a particularly goofy bit of art), and I intend it not to be the last.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

GA: Hello Rose   
TT: This is the moment, isn't it?   
GA: It Is   
GA: In Approximately Seventeen Minutes You Will Vanish From Trollians Timeline   
TT: Which would make this the last conversation, for both of us.   
TT: Unless your future self stows another one in between etc etc.   
GA: I Assure You I Intend For Her   
GA: That Is To Say Me   
GA: To Do No Such Thing   
GA: The Timeline Of Our Conversations Has Been Tangled Enough   
TT: Agreed.   
TT: And at any rate, I would remember it if you had.   
TT: But I'd rather not waste these last few minutes talking about temporal inevitability.   
GA: Agreed   
GA: I Wish You Luck Rose   
GA: I Hope You And Your Friends Will Find The Success That We Could Not   
TT: Thank you, Kanaya.   
TT: Before I do this, however, I have a question for you.   
GA: Really   
TT: This will probably strike you as an odd moment for me to ask this.   
TT: But I'm afraid I have been procrastinating on the matter, and this may be my last chance.   
GA: Alright   
GA: What Is It   
TT: Well.   
TT: I've gathered from our conversations that... a past flushed relationship of yours did not end well.   
TT: Please correct me if I'm mistaken, or if I'm being too presumptuous.   
GA: Um   
GA: No   
GA: That Is Basically Correct   
GA: Although Calling It A Relationship Would Imply That It Was   
GA: Not Entirely One Sided   
TT: I'm sorry to hear that.   
TT: Anyway, my question is this:   
TT: Has there been anyone else who has recently caught your eye as a potential matesprit?   
GA: Has   
GA: What   
TT: It's a simple question.   
GA: Yes But   
GA: Why Do You Want To Know That   
GA: And Why Now   
TT: I've already explained why now.   
TT: As for why... I need to hear your answer before I can say.   
GA: Sigh   
GA: Very Well   
GA: Yes   
GA: There Is Someone   
TT: I see.   
TT: And may I ask you who that someone is?   
GA: You May   
GA: And I Expect That You Will   
TT: You're being deliberately obtuse, Kanaya.   
GA: Yes   
GA: I Am   
GA: This Is A Difficult Topic For Me To Discuss   
TT: My apologies.   
TT: I didn't intend to make you uncomfortable.   
TT: What if I were to answer the same question for you?   
GA: What Do You Mean   
TT: As it turns out, I happen to be tentatively interested in a certain individual as well.   
TT: Would it help if I told you who that person is?   
GA: I Cant Imagine Any Possible Way That It Would   
GA: Rose I Am Going To Be Honest   
GA: This Last Conversation Is Not Going How I Thought It Would At All   
GA: Really We Should Be Discussing   
GA: Ur   
GA: I Dont Know   
GA: But Anything Else   
TT: I am sorry that I'm being so pushy, Kanaya.   
TT: But I really do want to know this.   
TT: Need to know it, even.   
TT: And we have only a few minutes left.   
GA: ...   
TT: This is the last request I will make of you.   
TT: One last exchange of ignorance.   
TT: We will both reveal our scandalous hidden flushed leanings.   
TT: On the count of three, perhaps?   
GA: If It Is So Important To You   
GA: Alright   
GA: On Three   
TT: One.   
TT: Two.   
TT: Three.   
GA: You   
TT: You.   
GA: I   
GA: What   
GA: Really   
GA: ???   
TT: Yes, really.   
TT: I must admit to some considerable fear that I was misreading your signals. I'm glad to see I wasn't.   
GA: I Wasnt Aware I Was Sending Signals In The First Place   
GA: Rose I   
GA: Im Sorry I Have To Pause Trollian For A Moment I Will Be Right Back   
GA: Alright Im Back   
TT: Take your ti   
TT: Never mind.   
GA: Are You Sure That You   
GA: I Mean   
GA: I Never Really Believed That You Might Return These Feelings   
TT: To be scrupulously honest, I cannot yet call it more than a compelling attraction.   
TT: But the potential for more is assuredly there.   
TT: And I would like to find out if that potential could be realized.   
GA: I Would Like That Too   
GA: Very Much   
GA: This Is So Overwhelming   
GA: And So Odd   
TT: There are not many moments I've experienced on this journey which wouldn't qualify as odd.   
GA: We Have Never Even Met   
GA: Now That I Think Of It   
GA: I Know What You Look Like Obviously   
GA: But You Have Never Even Seen Me   
TT: Indeed.   
TT: But there's an easy way to fix that, no?   
GA: True   
GA: I Will Be Right Back In A Moment Of Your Time   
GA: There

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] sent tentacleTherapist [TT] the file "KanayaInAStateOfShock.Jpg" --

TT: Intriguing.   
TT: This confirms several of my hypotheses.   
GA: Really   
GA: What Would Those Be   
TT: 1) Trolls and humans differ superficially in appearance, but are similar in general anatomy.   
TT: 2) Your good taste in fashion applies to what you wear yourself.   
GA: Thank You   
GA: If My Wardrobifier Had Not Been Destroyed I Could Have Shown You A Better Example   
TT: 3) Despite -- or indeed, perhaps partially due to -- those superficial differences, I find you very attractive indeed.   
GA: Oh   
GA: Gosh   
GA: Thank You Again   
GA: I Find You Very Attractive As Well   
GA: Your Hair Is Quite   
GA: I Think Exotic Is The Word Im Looking For   
TT: Is there little variance in troll hair color?   
GA: Almost None   
GA: It Is Comparable To Human Blood Color   
TT: I find myself continually intrigued by you and your species, Kanaya.   
GA: As Do I By You And Yours   
GA: Maybe If We Had Been Able To Enter Your Universe After All   
TT: Anything might have happened then.   
GA: Yes   
GA: Thank You Rose   
GA: Its Not Like Were Ever Going To Meet In Person   
GA: But Im Glad To Know That There Could Have Been Something Between Us   
GA: When I Spoke To John Recently He Informed Me Of A Human Saying   
GA: "Tis Better To Have Loved And Lost Than Never To Have Loved At All"   
GA: At The Time I Thought It Was Trite   
GA: But I Think I Understand It Now   
TT: John said that?   
TT: I'm impressed. Perhaps he's more sensitive to these matters than I would have given him credit for.   
GA: Perhaps   
GA: Im Sorry   
GA: I Wish We Could Keep Talking Like This   
GA: But Were Out Of Time   
TT: So it would appear.   
TT: It is time for me to perform an acrobatic pirouette off the rails.   
GA: I Hope You Will Find What You Seek   
GA: Goodbye Rose   
TT: I intend to.   
TT: Goodbye, Kanaya.   
TT: See you soon.   
GA: Wait   
GA: What

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is no longer online --


End file.
